1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image recording method with which ink is applied to an intermediate transfer body to record an intermediate image and the intermediate image is transferred onto a recording medium (hereinafter, this method may also be referred to as “intermediate transfer-type image recording method”). In recent years, with the increasing demand for high-speed recording, intermediate transfer-type image recording methods with which high-quality images are obtained even at a high transfer speed have been studied. In intermediate transfer-type image recording methods, the efficiency of transferring intermediate images formed on intermediate transfer bodies onto recording media significantly affects the quality of images obtained. Typically, in order to improve the transfer efficiency, an approach of using an ink that contains polymer particles has been studied (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-32721). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-32721 discloses that the transfer efficiency is improved by using an ink that contains polymer particles having a minimum film-forming temperature of 50° C. or higher and heating the ink to a temperature equal to or higher than the minimum film-forming temperature during transfer.